


Cold Feet

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: The night before his wedding Tobias goes to see Jethro





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This is set a couple of years before NCIS began when Fornell married Gibbs ex.  
Feed back is appreciated thx  


* * *

He was getting married in the morning he should be happy he was happy he supposed but he kept questioning was he doing the right thing, he kept hearing Gibbs voice in his head \"She\'s only after your money once she\'s got that she\'ll be gone\". Stupid Gibbs what the hell did he know sure she divorced him, took all of his money that didn’t mean she’d do the same to Fornell she loved him he was sure of it, but if he was so sure why was he here outside Gibbs front door trying to sum up the courage to go in and tell him that he’s wrong. He reached for door handle but pulled away before his hand reached it why couldn’t he just go in tell him he’s wrong “You know why” a voice inside his whispered “It’s because he’s right she doesn’t really love you” “Shut up” he growled out loud it wasn’t true she did love him and he loved her, he did. So it’s time to let Gibbs know she was his and he was never going to get her back. He walked into the house and slammed the door shut and made his way to the basement.

Gibbs was working on his boat when he heard his front door slam shut he wasn’t expecting anybody, and anybody he did know that would drop by unexpected wouldn’t shut the door with such force. He got his sig of the bench and pointed at the top of stairs he was surprised to see Fornell walk down the stairs he wasn’t surprised however to see Fornell walk right past him and sit on a stool without even noticing the gun. When Fornell didn’t say anything Gibbs went back to working on his boat without a word. Twenty-Five minutes later neither of them had spoken a word, Gibbs noticed that Fornell was staring at him and decided to break the silence. He put his tools down and turned towards him.

“What can I do for you Fornell?” Gibbs asked   
“You’ll never get her back you know?” Fornell said  
“Who?” Gibbs was clueless  
“Dianne” Fornell snapped   
Gibbs gave half a laugh “I just got rid of her why the hell would I want her back?”   
“Maybe you just don’t want to see her happy”  
“Happy! You think you make her happy”  
“You sure as hell never did”  
“She’s only happy when she’s conning a sad sap like you out of your money”  
“That’s not true she loves me” he raised his voice as he stood up and took a step towards Gibbs he was getting really frustrated now.  
Gibbs not being intimated by Fornell also took a step forward “Loves you! Gimme a break how many times do I have to tell you she’s only marrying you for your money, she’s like a hooker worse than that actually, with a hooker at least you have a good time Dianne just lies there and expects you to do all the work and an…..”

Gibbs never got to finish the rest of his sentence as Fornell punched him. Hard. Gibbs fell against his boat, he took a moment to compose himself then threw himself at Fornell. They traded punches for a few minutes each man trying to get the upper hand, none of them succeeding that is until Gibbs grabbed Fornell by his wrist’s a pinned him against the boat. 

Gibbs would never know what gave him the nerve to do it whether it was because of the adrenaline rush from the fight or because he’d been fantasying about it since he met the other man he slipped his free hand around the back of Fornell’s head and crushed they lips together.

Fornell was shocked he couldn’t move, think or breath he just stood there and let Gibbs kiss him, he only came to his senses when he felt Gibbs let his wrists go and placed his other hand on his lower back to pull his body closer to his. Fornell put his hands on Gibbs shoulders with the intention of pushing him away and beating him senseless, instead he put his arms around Gibbs pulling him in closer he opened his mouth to Gibbs as he slipped his tongue into Fornells mouth neither man had ever experienced this much passion this much hunger for anybody else before. The kiss became deeper more intense their tongue’s fighting against each other’s. Each man fighting for control neither man caring who got it. 

Many hours later Fornell and Gibbs were in each others arms under the boat Gibbs had his head on Fornell’s chest and had his arm wrapped around his waist Fornell in turn had his arm around Gibbs his other running lines up and down Gibbs spine.

“Tobias”  
“Mmmmm”  
“You still marrying Dianne tomorrow” Gibbs asked trying to keep the emotion out of his voice   
“No… the wedding’s today twelve hours to be precise” Fornell answered glancing up at the clock on the wall  
Gibbs turned himself so that he was looking down at Fornell “Don’t do it it’s a big mistake she’s just using you”  
Anger flashed across Fornell’s face he started to get up “Dammit Gibbs…” Gibbs pushed him back down.  
“Just let me have my say then you can leave and you never have to come back here again... please”  
“Ok I’m waiting”   
Gibbs took a deep breath before he began   
“Dianne is using you she blames you for the break up of our marriage”   
“What are you talking about I never met Dianne while you two were married I didn’t even know she was your ex until after I proposed” Fornell sounded confused.  
“No but she knew who you were. Six months into our marriage Dianne found out I was in love with somebody else she found out I was in love with ….. In love with you” Gibbs said and looked at fornell who was staring wide eyed opened mouth in shock.  
“Huh… well that’s… um….. ok…… oh look at the time I’d better go” Fornell untangled himself from the embrace that he was still in and started to get dressed once he was done he turned back to Gibbs seeing the sad expression on his face he bent down and kissed him. When he pulled back he looked him straight in the eyes and said “you know I’m not one to get all mushy but I feel exactly the way you do” satisfied by Gibb\'s smile he kissed him again and headed for the stairs   
“Wait were are you going” Gibbs followed him  
“Home I got a fiancé to break up with and a wedding to cancel I’ll be back later” he said as Gibbs spun him around and placed a kiss on his lips  
“It’s two o’clock in the morning can’t you do it later”  
“Just think of it this way the sooner I go the sooner I’ll be back” he said playfully  
Placing one last kiss to Tobias lips “Be quick” he mumbled  
“Yes sir” Tobias laughed as he disappeared up the stairs  
Jethro smiled to himself today was going to be a better day than he originally thought.

END


End file.
